Isabel Weasley
by Jessi10132
Summary: An 11 year old Isabel gets accepted into Hogwarts. Not knowing the drama and danger along the way. Who's the real Malfoy? And why's Harry so shy?  B/OC. Sorry, I suck at summaries, please read and review! I never read the HP books. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, Stephanie Meyer and J. K. Rowling do :).If I did they wouldn't be half of what they are, thanks to my fast typing and not checking! **_

_**Sorry that I copied some stuff, couldn't think of anything. I made the 11 year old Bella the Bella I wanted her to be. She'll get shyer and clumsier later :P. I'm only 14 and American, so don't hate my suckie grammar. Thank you and enjoy!  
**_

_**( The Letter) :O**_

_**"Hogwarts School**_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Weasley,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**The second page with requirements says:**_

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_** sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

_**by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_**by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

I squealed, running downstairs. " Mama! I got in!" I screamed, hugging my mother, Molly Weasley. She giggled, hugging me back. " So did Ron, Ginny and Percy. I'm gonna miss all my babies." I laughed, kissing her cheek, before running out side seeing Ginny, my fraternal twin. Ginny had straight red hair and sky blue eyes, just like my father. I had a dark red, brown-like, ringlet-styled hair, and her golden brown eyes. Ginny and I had the same pale skin, face figures, and small height of 4'6.

_**June 21st.**_

I laughed as Ginny glared at me, before we both grabbed a handful of the weird green dust. I linked my arm with Ginny's, smiling sarcastically at our family. I nodded at Ginny, before we both shouted, " Diagon Alley!" throwing the dust down and poof. I giggled as we landed, gracefully on our feet. I looked around.

" Whoa!" I muttered quietly. It was so old fashioned. People dressed up in suits, dresses, ropes as coats, the roads made out of brick, it was kinda beautiful. I spotted the bookstore we were supposed to get books from. I ran towards it, completely leaving Ginny behind me. I swung the old-fashioned door opening, not seeing where I was going and ran into a boy, about my age.

I squeaked as I fell back into Ginny. I looked at the boy, who was currently on the floors. All I saw was blonde-almost white hair. I ran towards him, offering my hand. " Sorry! Are you okay?" I asked concerned. He just looked up with a sneer, Grey cold eyes stared into my warm brown ones.

" Maybe you should watch where your goin' you filthy mud-blood!" He sneered, before getting up and walking out the door. I turned to Ginny, questionably. " What's a mud-blood?" Just when my family came in. My mother gasped.

" Who called you such a thing?" I shrugged, not knowing his name. " Sweetie, a mud-blood is a disgusting name for a muggle-born." I shivered.

" I'm a muggle-born?" She gasped, pulling me into a hug. " No, darling. All your siblings are natural, including you. You are a 100% pure sweetie.. You have been studying for this every since you were 5." As she kissed my forehead. I nodded, smiling as we got all our books.

I got a wand made out of hawthorn, 10", reasonably springy, unicorn tail hair, I found the perfect owl. Right when I walked into the Pet Shop she flew to me, landing on my shoulder, snuggling up to my cheek.

She was a pearl white owl, spots of black running down, elegantly down her back. The owner of the Shop gave her to me for free, saying ' The bird gave everyone troubles'. I smiled, rubbing her head.

August 31st, 2 Hours later. 4:00 P.M.

I giggled, running thorough the brick barrier. I looked around, making sure none of my family were behind me, before running into the Hogwarts Express train. I handed the guy my ticket, looking around for any empty sits. I felt a presence by me, I turned to see Ron. He grabbed my arm, pulling me to the other side of the walkway.

I looked in the cart he pulled us to, to see a guy, black hair, sea green eyes, hair hiding his forehead. I laughed at Ron's shyness. " Do you mind if we sit here?" He muttered, looking down. I giggled, as the boy nodded his head, gesturing.

I walked around Ron, reaching up to put my trunk on the selves. I smiled as I sat down across from the boy. " Hi, I'm Isabel, please call me Bella. This shy sucker over here is Ron." He laughed, holding a hand out for me to shake.

" I'm Harry Potter." My eyes widened, slightly. I placed my hand in his, slowly. " Is it true?" Ron and I asked at the same time. He rolled his eyes, chuckling. " Yea." He muttered, holding his hair up, showing the lightening bolt scar.

My eyes widened even more. I looked closely at his glasses, they was a whole lenses, cracked. " What happened to your glasses?" I asked, pointing to the lenses. " I, uh, tripped." I nodded, not believing him, pulling out my wand, pointing them at his glasses. " Repairo." I muttered, as I heard the sound of the glass repairing them selves.

" Wicked." Ron muttered. I rolled my eyes, stupid brother. I giggled as the Stewardess poured the most candy I've every seen on the seat next to me. I grabbed a hand full, opening a chocolate frog.

" I've heard no one's every ate the frog. It always gets away. I just get it for the cards." I said, giggling as Ron chuckled, taking my chocolate frog pack. I glared at him. I heard Harry chuckle, lightly.

" Keep laughing, Potter. Your next." I muttered, still glaring at Ron. Ron just smirked. I sighed, looking away, leaning my head against the window, looking out to see nothing but black.

Closing my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow

I woke up, very peacefully note the sarcasm, to Ron's rather loud snoring. I glared at his sleeping form. " Stupid brother." I muttered quietly. I heard a laugh, I looked over at Harry, to see he looked rather sleepy.

" Let me guess. He was to loud for you to fall asleep." He smiled, tiredly, before nodding. I looked back at Ron, picking up my wand, pointing it at him.

"Aguamenti." I muttered, as my wand shat a jet of water in his face. I giggled, as he shot up from his sleep, glaring at me. I smiled, innocently.

" We're here." I sang, pointing out to the school. It was really beautiful, castle-like mansion. I smiled as the train pulled up in front of it. I left my trunk, running out of the train, Ron and Harry following.

" Firs' Years! Please All Firs' years come with me." I ran up to the big hairy man, Hagrid, I believe his name was. As he started to walk I saw all the older people looking at us, interested. Sigh.

I saw a rather old women, talking to Hagrid. Great, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

" Everyone, this is Professor McGonagall. She will takeover from here." Great. I thought, sourly.

As we followed her, she was pointing at random areas, naming off strange names. Must be the professor's.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." As she was saying the, a ugly toad appeared in front of the crowd. Neville Longbottom ran up and picked it up, putting it in his robe. The old hag glared at him, before beginning.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. (A.N. I kinda copied this from the movie, I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry!)

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

I rolled my eyes as she walked away. Never say that to a group of 11-year-olds(This is true.) I scowled in my head. I heard a chuckle somewhere behind. I turned around to see the boy I knocked over at the book shop.

" What an ungrateful hag." I heard him mutter, in an arrogant tone. The people beside him started chuckling. I rolled my eyes, looking at Ron, who looked absolutely terrified. I raised and eyebrow at him. He just shrugged. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

I looked up to see the same boy. He was sneering at Ron and me. I rolled my eyes. One day this boy's gonna have so much wrinkles from all this sneering. I felt a smirk grow on my face.

" Look what we got here. A celebrate and 1 mud-blood." I glared at him. " And where do you fit into that group?" I sneered, sarcastically. His eyebrows shat up in surprise, then he was full out glaring at me.

" Please. I'm Draco Malfoy. 100% Pure. Not hard to tell who he is. Red hair, freckles, a Weasley. Not so sure about you though." He said as he moved his glare back to me. I smirked, Harry's eyes widened slightly.

" Trust me, dragon boy. I know more about the Weasley's then you think." He snorted.

" There's not much to know. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford..." I glared at him, as he turned to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I looked at Harry, warningly. " I think I know who to go with." Harry said, coldly. I smiled. Thank you, Harry. " So be it."

Just as Draco walked away, the Professor walked back. " Please, children, follow me." Everyone followed her, silently. As we entered a cafeteria like room. The Professor called it the Head room.

There wasn't a ceiling, just a bunch of cloud like pictures, candles floating. As we followed the professor we saw a hat. The hat was a very old, witch like hate. Dents in it, looking like a face.

" I will call your name and you shall come up here. The hat will read your house." Great, this odd to be fun. As the old hag started yelling out names, I zoned out until I heard a name I knew.

" Ron Weasley!" My brother walked up there, hesitantly. Always the scary little boy. " Ah, another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" I saw Ron shake slightly. He is not brave. " Ginny Weasley!" Ginny skipped up there, confidently. I giggled lightly. " Ah, Slytherin!" I felt my jaw drop, exactly when our siblings yell. " What!" I looked around, shocked. Poor sweet Ginny. " Draco Malfoy!"Dragon boy walked up to the chair, smirking throwing a wink my way. What the heck? I swear that boy is bipolar. Before the hat was even on his head all the way it shouted. " Slytherin!" Of course. Sorry Ginny.

" Isabel Weasley!" I heard someone gasp, knowing it was dragon boy. I smilied, arrogantly at him, walking up to the stage.

* * *

_**A.N. What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me if I need to fix anything with grammar or anything :D! I welcome flames. It makes me happy when I know someone likes what I write when I'm bored x). **_

**_I was going to make Bella a Slytherin, but I'll give you the choice. Gryffindor or Slytherin? Please review, make me happy that you spent your time reading this :). This is my first crossover and fanfic! I just made this one day when I was bored. _**

**_The Cullen's and Hermione will be in her later. _**

**_Thank you for taking your time to read this :D_**

**_ 333333333_**

**_Jessi10132 ( Jessica)  
_**


	2. Author AN and Preview! I'm sorry, :

**_Please Read!_**

**_Everyone! Please go onto my profile and vote for who you want Bella to be with! I will post the next chapter after I get enough votes to be sure!_**

**_SO, please VOTE! I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter, :). Oh, and thank you for all the nice reviews! :) If anyone wants to be a character in this story just message or review me your name and what house and relationships with the characters you want to have. I need at least 10! So the first 10 will be in my story, Thank You!_**

* * *

**_Preview_**

****" Ah, much courage this one holds. Full of bravery, loyalty, tolerance, creativity, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. A sign of all 4 houses, but which one to put you in….. Definitely not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff you have to much potential, you'd tear them to bites. Ah, you'd bring Slytherin lots of power, but the Gryffindor lots of strength." So, this is how I've been sitting here for more then 10 minutes as the hat kept shouting out my thoughts. This hat doesn't know privacy, does it? " Ah, we have a sarcastic one don't we?"

* * *

" Hey! Weasley!" I heard a girly voice shout. I turned around to see 2 girls. One with light brown, frizzy curly, hair and one with straight black hair. The frizzy haired girl had hazel brown eyes, while the other one had a strange pair of midnight black eyes. I raised a eyebrow, questionably. The frizzy haired girl smilied kindly, holding out her hand.

" I'm Hermione Granger, this is Jessica Black."

* * *

I felt my eyes go wide as the brown haired boy slipped off his broom, falling to his death.

* * *

**End of Preview**

_**I promise, it's better then it sounds :l I just need people to vote and them I'll have the whole chapter ready :) So please, VOTE!**_

__**_Jessi10132_**

**_Thank you, _**

**_Tasha'dee_**

******_Nikel's lover_**

**_HarryBellaHermione_**

**_alicecullen1027_**

**_ILOVETAYLORANDROBERT_**

**_lil mama123_**  
****

**_xx-BrittCullen-xx_**

**_Valentina Lopez_**

**_xxxLauraaxxx_**

**_kitkatcruncy_**

**_Puckelberry101_**

**_For taking your time to read my story and review :)  
_**


End file.
